


Rumors

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Liam kissed Theo, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Rumors, Rumors by Lee Brice, So he makes the rumors true, Theo is fed up, rumors start to spread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: There's a rumor going around Beacon Hills involving Theo and Liam and something that happened at the hospital. Theo wants Liam to make the rumors stop so he confronts him and unexpected things happen.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I heard this song on the radio a while back and wanted to make a fic out of it so I finally did... today. Like much of my writing this was an impulse write. I had time and energy so I just let my fingers do the work. Hopefully, it makes someone smile.

As Theo walked through the hallways of BHHS, he tried not to notice the Mason and Corey had silenced themselves to watch him pass. Could they be any less subtle? He rolled his eyes once he passed them, hearing Mason say to Corey, “I heard that he kissed Liam that night at the hospital.”

“Did Liam say anything?” Corey asked.

“No,” Mason replied. “That’s the thing. Liam doesn’t keep things like that from me. He would’ve told me. It has to just be a rumor.”

 

* * *

 

Theo stumbled out the front doors of the hospital, practically gasping for the fresh air. He hated that place. He was only there for him. He only did it for him. Why? He was afraid to think about why.

“Thanks.”

Theo turned around when he heard the voice, Liam. The reason he was here in the first place. He only did it for Liam. At least, that’s what he told himself.

“For saving me,” Liam continued taking a few steps closer to Theo. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Liam stopped in front of him, doing that thing he did when he was nervous. He bounced his knees and bit his lip searching Theo’s face for… something. But all he could find was the way Theo’s eyes landed on Liam’s lips, glancing at them longingly. “I think I know why.”

Then Theo retreated, putting up a wall. He rolled his eyes and went for sarcasm, that snappy side of him that always pissed off Liam. “Do you now?”

Liam couldn’t be mad at him for it anymore. He knew Theo was good. He knew that, even if he was a giant ass sometimes, there was something he was hiding with it. He was trying to protect himself.

“Cause it beats me,” Theo hissed angrily. “I keep having to save your stupid ass every time I turn around. You think I like it? You think I do it because I care? No, Liam. I do it because I have to! And if you weren’t so-mm.”

Liam silenced Theo with a kiss, the last thing Theo expected from Liam ever. Or anyone for that matter. But it worked. It got him to shut up and stop yelling at Liam. He didn’t return the kiss. He was too shocked. It wasn’t something the Dread Doctors had prepared him for. He was entirely thrown off guard.

And when Liam pulled away, Theo couldn’t say anything. It was like he forgot how to talk. Maybe he did for a minute. Theo glanced at Liam’s lips again, then looking up at the beta’s eyes, all glossy and panicked, realizing what he’d done.

Liam bolted.

Theo reached out after him. “Liam…” but he was too late. He was gone.

 

* * *

 

So the rumors weren’t true. Theo hadn’t kissed Liam and that was the mistake. But Liam had kissed Theo. And he’d been avoiding him like the plague ever since. Theo didn’t handle things like this well. Liam did what he did because he cared, he felt something and Theo didn’t know how to go about feelings.

He’d spent a few days waiting for Liam to quit avoiding him or at least pretend like nothing happened but when he returned to school, it was hard. He could smell Liam everywhere he went and every time he turned a corner, someone was talking about them.

The perks of a small town.

But something had to give so he was actively looking for Liam. He wanted answers. He was sick of people thinking that he’d laid one on Liam and got rejected. That’s not what happened at all. Liam just freaked out and ran off like a scared little puppy.

He barged into the guys' locker room after school, walking right past the other LaCrosse players and up to Liam’s locker, slamming it shut.

Liam looked up at Theo, nerves sparking when Theo touched him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him across the room. “We need to talk.”

He slammed Liam against the wall and the beta sighed. “Look, Theo. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did but-”

“People are talking about it, Liam,” Theo said. “Everyone knows that we have unfinished business and I’m not going to let it go on any longer.”

“Theo, do we have to do this right now?” Liam asked, nervously glancing at his teammates.

“We can do this right now. Or you could lay one on me right now and really give them something to talk about, huh? What sounds better to you?”

“Fine.”

“Why’d you kiss me?”

“I mean…” Liam looked at Theo, a sad look in his eyes, almost hurt. “...I feel it. Don’t you?”

Theo didn’t know what Liam meant. Theo didn’t feel things. “Feel what?” Theo whispered.

“This,” Liam said grabbing Theo’s head with one hand and pulling their lips together. This time, the kiss lasted. The kiss brought up all those feelings that Theo liked to pretend didn’t exist.

Liam made him do things that he didn’t want to do, things that just didn’t make sense to him. Liam made Theo selfless. Liam made Theo a hero. And it was all because of how Theo felt about Liam. He couldn’t describe how he felt about Liam. All he knew was that he’d never felt like that before and he liked it.

...but at the same time, he hated it because it terrified him.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Theo didn’t open his eyes. “Oh,” he said, barely audible. “That.”

Liam looked at Theo, almost confused at why he wouldn’t open his eyes. He was expecting more of a response, a sentence perhaps but, just like last time he kissed Theo, Theo was speechless. “Theo?”

Theo finally opened his eyes. Yes, this was real. It was actually happening. Liam kissed him again and… and he kissed back this time. When he saw Liam’s lips he couldn’t help the little smile that played on his own lips. So that’s what all this was about. Liam felt things about him, good things.

Theo wasn’t an expert but he was pretty sure he felt something too.

Coach was heard yelling in the background at his players to fall in and listen up. Liam cleared his throat. “I better go-”

This time Theo did the interrupting. He laid one on Liam hard, sucking at those lips he’d found himself staring at half the time they were around each other. How could he have been so blind? Of course, he wanted Liam. But when had that happened? When did those lips become so tempting and those eyes become so mesmerizing? He’d gotten lost in those eyes too many times for his own good.

And now they were getting lost in each other. They were too preoccupied to notice Coach asking the other players where Dunbar was. They only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat just behind them.

“Liam,” Corey said in a quiet, warning voice, giving both of them a ‘look’.

Liam and Theo weren’t as shameless in front of their onlooker. Liam coughed a little. “Um…” he said looking at Theo apologetically. “I’ll talk to you later. After practice?”

Theo, once again, caught by those eyes, those lips. God, he was so done for. What an idiot. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

Liam smiled before he hurried to join Corey and come out of the little corner they’d been hiding in. Corey looked back at Theo as they were leaving and asked, “So the rumors are true?”

Liam looked at Corey like he’d grown another head or something. “Rumors?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
